The invention relates to a test administration system that integrates paper and computer-based testing processes.
Conventional testing systems may be computer-based or paper-based. In some conventional computer-based testing systems, a host computer is networked to one or more clients. A test taker sits in front of the client and interacts through a series of question and answer sessions. The host manages the questions and answers that are displayed for the test taker via the client. Multiple test takers may take the test concurrently or at different times by using one or more clients. The question and answer sessions are accomplished electronically, where the test taker reads a question on a monitor of the client, and enters an answer by means of a mouse or keyboard stroke. The answer is transmitted to the host computer and compared with the correct response. The entire testing sequence takes place through electronic interactions between the host computer and the client.
Many test takers prefer a paper-based testing format. Test takers may be uncomfortable with computer based technology, or may simply be more familiar or comfortable with a tangible, paper medium. For example, a paper-based test provides the test take a means of writing notes, making corrections to answers prior to submitting a response, referring to previous questions, or skipping ahead to different questions or sections in the test. Due to administrative and security concerns, paper-based testing systems can often be more expensive than computer-based testing systems. Paper-based tests may be lost or destroyed, for example during transport to a central testing facility that may evaluate the tests. The tests may be subject to unauthorized removal from a testing location. Paper-based tests are typically provided to large groups of people in a limited time and location in order to increase security of the test material.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.